it's not about Chocholate
by DEPO LDH
Summary: Baekhyun namja penyuka cokelat, Chanyeol namja yang paling tak suka makanan manis, tapi mereka berdua berteman. lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari Baekhyun berhenti makan cokelat? apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. ini ff sebagai penebus dosa krn uda sabar nunggu FF namja with trouble. tp ni ff uda pernah di post.


It's not about a chocolate(special Baekyeol)

Pairing : Baekyeol

Length: oneshoot

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, parah

Depo LDH

FF ini udah pernah saya publish di salah satu FP. Dan saya publish kembali karena merasa nggak enak bikin kalian nunggu FF NAMJA WITH TROUBLE, uda 3 hari aku pantengin laptop tp sampek saat ini belum bisa nyelsaiin. Pengennya cepet2 selesai dan ngepost, tp takut hasilnya g sesuai jd yg sabar yah. Jadi ini special buat kalian, meskipun FF nya uda agak

Seorang namja tampan, pintar dan memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata bagi murid yang masih di tingkat High School, namanya Park Chanyeol. Entah sejak kapan kebenciannya terhadap makanan manis mulai menjadi bagian dari hidupnya, makanan seperti kue, snack manis, susu, cake palagi cokelat batangan merupakan musuh utamanya, bukan berarti Park Chanyeol ingin melakukan diet, Ia hanya tak suka dengan jenis makanan tersebut, membuatnya harus cepat-cepat menengguk air putih bila salah satu dari mereka sempat melewati kerongkongannya. Makanan gurih lebih baik dari pada makanan manis, benar-benar pepatah hidup yang amat tidak jelas dan tidak bisa dijadikan sebagai sebuah panutan. Jika ditanya mengapa ia tak suka makanan manis, Park Chanyeol dengan santai akan menjawab "aku sudah terlalu manis lalu untuk apa aku masih harus mengkonsumsi makanan manis? Aku takut jika orang yang melihatku akan terkena penyakit kadar gula yang tinggi"

Berbeda lagi dengan namja imut, pendek, lumayan aneh dan tidak terlalu mencolok jika bersangkutan dengan nilai akademik, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Sangat berlainan dengan Park Chanyeol yang membenci hal-hal berbau manis, Byun Baekhyun adalah pecinta segala makanan manis, bahkan jika orang normal mengatakan makanan yang dimakan Baekhyun terlalu manis, namja mungil itu malah menampakkan wajah yang amat cerah karena komentar temanya. Dia bukanlah seorang pemilih, apapun jenis makananya jika itu rasanya manis pasti langsung ditelan sampai habis tak bersisa, tapi bungkusnya masih disisakan kok untuk ia buang.

Anehnya mereka selalu bertemu di Sekolah yang sama, mulai dari bangku Sekolah Dasar sampai bangku Senior High School, dan lebih parah lagi, mereka selalu sekelas. Mau tak mau mereka menjadi teman sampai saat ini, hanya saja Chanyeol tak pernah terpengaruh dengan kesukaan Bakhyun terhadap hal-hal manis.

"Byun Baekhyun cepat kembalikan buku catatanku!" teriak namja yang benar-benar bisa membuat para yeoja jatuh pingsan karena ketampananya.

"ambil saja di dalam tas Yeollie!" teriak Baekhyun dengan acuh setelah menaruh tas yang terlalu besar jika melihat ukuran si pemiliknya, dan dengan santai ia melangkah ke bangku dua orang namja yang sedang asyik memakan Snack di pagi hari. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas ketika melihat rutinitas ketiga orang yang dikenalinya sudah dimulai, namja jangkung itu tak pernah ikut terlibat dengan pembicaraan mereka, mengingat hal yang mereka bicarakan seputar makanan manis atau benda bernama COKELAT.

Chanyeol mulai membongkar isi tas temanya yang penuh dengan barang, terus saja diaduk hingga tanganya pegal karena Buku catatan miliknya tak kunjung ditemukan. "astaga Byung Baekhyun!" teriak namja bermarga Park itu dengan kesal "mengapa tasmu hanya berisi hal-hal semacam ini" Chanyeol mulai mengangkat satu persatu barang yang ada ditas Baekhyun. Bisa kita lihat disana ada roti rasa Cokelat dilapisi Bluberry, stick dengan rasa cokelat keju, crackers berbalur gula, dan yang terakhir adalah cokelat batangan dengan jenis hitam dan putih. "lalu dimana buku milikku?" pandangan matanya diarahkan pada si mungil Baekhyun yang sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya bergosip tentang cokelat. Dengan tenang Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol dan berkata.

"tasku sangat berat pagi ini, jadi semua buku yang ada didalam tas kutinggalkan saja dirumah" betapa bahagianya Baekhyun ketika mengungkapkan pendapat bodohnya pada namja yang mulai terlihat stress itu. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menepuk jidatnya pelan karena mulai jengah dengan kebodohan Baekhyun.

"bagaimana mungkin kau membawa semua makanan ini dan malah meninggalkan semua buku pelajaranmu, hah?" Baekhyun mengambil salah satu cokelat batangan dan menyodorkanya pada Chanyeol.

"sudalah yeollie, lebih baik kau makan ini. Setidaknya ini bisa mengurangi gejala stress yang mulai terlihat tanda-tandanya di dirimu"

"kau kira aku stress begini karena siapa? Dan jangan sekali-sekali menawariku benda mematikan yang bernama Cokelat!" Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya santai dan kembali ke tempat dua temanya yang masih asyik memakan cokelat. Dia benar-benar tak tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang kasar, sebab ia sudah mengetahui kebencian Chanyeol dengan makanan manis.

.

.

.

Saat pelajaran dimulai choi songsaenim tak segan-segan mengeluarkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dari dalam kelas. Kalian semua pasti tahu apa penyebab dari kemurkaan Choi Songsaenim, tentu saja karena mereka berdua tak membawa buku catatan. Buku catatan Chanyeol yang dipinjam oleh Baekhyun berisi tugas untuk hari ini, sedangkan si kecil itu memang dari awal tak membawa buku jenis apapun.

Dengan langkah ringan Baekhyun keluar kelas tak lupa semua benda yang ada didalam tas miliknya dikeluarkan dan dibawa menuju Toilet. Semua teman sekelas dan juga Choi songsaenim hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah namja bermarga Byun itu. Chanyeol semakin kesal dengan temanya yang satu ini, karena kecerobohan si Byun Baekhyun akhirnya Chanyeol terkena imbasnya.

Didalam toilet yang jelas-jelas sepi,seorang namja Jangkung bermarga Park terlihat sedang mengepel lantai dengan muka masam. Lalu dimana si kecil Byun Baekhyun berada? Kalian tak harus susah-susah mencarinya menggunakan jasa detektif bayaran, karena dia sedang asyik duduk di atas wastafel panjang yang ada ditoliet, dan dengan santai memakan semua persedian snack manis miliknya sambil mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Park Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun!"panggil Chanyeol terang-terangan menggunakan nada tinggi "ini semua kesalahanmu, tapi kenapa kau sama sekali tak membantuku? Heeeem?" protes Chanyeol yang sedang menopangkan tubuhnya pada kain pel panjang milik sekolah.

"yeollie-ah apa kau tega menyuruhku membersihakan Toilet seluas ini dengan tubuhku yang mungil? Aku pasti kelelahan. Cukup kubantu dengan doa dan dukungan, bagaimana?" ucap si mungil Baekhyun sambil melompat turun dari atas wastafel dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan, kemudian "lebih baik kau pergi saja dari sini dari pada mengganggu pekerjaanku!" Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut ketika melihat kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan, sesaat dia mengabaikan perintah Chanyeol, kemudian dengan santai ia berkata

"baiklah aku akan pergi. Park Chanyeol FIGHTING" si mungil Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tanganya di udara mencoba memberikan semangat pada temanya yang membenci makanan manis itu, kemudian kakinya melangkah dari toilet menuju pintu keluar, tak lupa semua bekalnya juga ikut dibawa membuat Chanyeol semakin geram sambil menarik rambutnya kasar.

.

.

.

Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan semangat membara Baekhyun menarik lengan Chanyeol menuju gerbang kemerdekaan atau lebih tepatnya gerbang Sekolah mereka. Entah kenapa namja jangkung itu mau saja diseret oleh namja yang lebih pendek darinya kemanapun. Sampai kaki pendek Baekhyun berhenti didepan sebuah toko yang menjual benda-benda mengerikan menurut sudut pandang seorang Park Chanyeol. Disana terdapat permen dengan berbagai bentuk dan rasa, cokelat dengan hiasan berwarna-warni dan kue kecil-kecil yang dihias dengan indah, membuat air liur si mungil Baekhyun ingin segera menetes keluar dan dengan sigap Chanyeol menutup mulut namja bermarga Byun yang tengah terbuka lebar.

Matanya hampir tidak berkedip ketika melihat benda manis kesukaanya terpajang rapi di etalase toko, sedangkan namja yang menemaninya hanya memijat keningnya berkali-kali karena tak tahan dengan bau manis yang menusuk hidung. Baekhyun berhenti pada satu titik ketika matanya menatap sebuah lollipop yang sangat aneh karena berbentuk kotak, terus saja diamatai hingga 2 menit terlewati begtu saja.

"jika kau menginginkanya, cepat beli dan mari kita pulang! Aku sudah tak tahan dengan bau yang membuat kepalaku pusing" Chanyeol menggoyankan kakinya pelan menunggu reaksi Baekhyun selanjutnya.

"lupakan saja yeollie, mari kita pulang!" tiba-tiba dahi Chanyeol mengerenyit aneh ketika melihat tingkah temanya yang berubah mencurigakan. Ketika masuk air liurnya mau menetes, kemudian matanya tak berhenti memendang permen dengan bentuk kotak, lalu ketika disuruh membelinya, si mungil Baekhyun malah mengajaknya pulang. Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan wajah lemas orang yang berjalan disampingnya itu, karena semenjak keluar dari toko tadi kepalanya terus saja ditundukkan kebawah seolah ia sedang serius mancari uang yang jatuh dijalanan.

"tunggu aku disini!dan jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali!" Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk dan mulai memainkan ujung sepatunya ke atas aspal yang panas.

Tak perlu waktu berjam-jam untuk menunggu Chanyeol kembali, karena si jangkung itu sudah berada dihadapan Baekhyun tepat setelah 5 menit kepergianya yang entah kemana. Setelah melihat temanya sudah datang, Baekhyun tanpa menunggu aba-aba langsung melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga berputar menghadapnya "ini untukmu!"Chanyeol menyodorkan benda berbentuk kotak dengan rasa manis yang akan membuatnya pusing ke hadapan Baekhyun yang masih menunduk. Kepala si mungil itu tiba-tiba terangkat menatap si pemberi benda yang sejak tadi menjadi incaranya.

"yeollie-aaah..gommawo" dan Baekhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya ke namja yang ada dihadapanya itu. Chanyeol yang menerima pelukan secara tiba-tiba masih terasa canggung untuk membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Dan satu lagi hal kecil yang bisa digunakan Chanyeol untuk membujuk namja yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil memandang permen aneh yang ada ditangan kananya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya sambil menerawang kejadian bodoh yang dilakukanya tadi sepulang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja senyum manis terukir dari bibirnya tapi dengan cepat senyuman itu terhapus karena tersadar dari tindakan kecil yang menurutnya memalukan itu.

...

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gembira menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu juga tempatnya bergosip tentang coklat bersama Sehuun dan Kai. Senyum terus saja terkembang di wajah imut Byun Baekhyun ketika ingatanya mengulang kejadian ketika Chanyeol si pembenci makanan manis memberinya Permen berbentuk kotak. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu yang special kepada Park Chanyeol, dan hal spesial yang ada dipikiran seorang Byun Baekhyun adalah kue buatan eommanya.

Langkah pendeknya sempat terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang menerima sesuatu seperti buku dari seorang namja yang tak kalah imut dari Baekhyun. Namja bermarga Byun itu tak mengenal orang yang sedang berbincang dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia tetap saja mendekati tempat kedua orang itu berdiri sekarang.

"yeollie-ahh!"panggil Baekhyun manja

"sebentar Baekhyun aku masih ada urusan" ucap Chanyeol tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada namja yang memanggilnya

"yeollie-aahhh..Baekhyun ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu" Baekhyun sendiri masih juga memaksa agar Chanyeol memperhatikanya

"tunggu saja di kelas Baekhyuun! Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Xi Luhan" pandangan mata Chanyeol hanya menatap si mungil Baekhyun sekilas dan segera teralihkan menuju namja bernama Xi Luhan

"yeollie-aaah...ba-"

"apa kau tak bisa mendengar ucapanku hah? Nanti aku akan menemuimu dikelas. Memangnya benda apa yang akan kau berikan padaku hingga kau tak bisa menunggu sebentar saja? Pasti itu hanya Cokelat atau benda manis lainya, iya kan?" tabakan Chanyeol benar-benar tepat seratus persen "tentu saja tebakanku benar. kau pasti tahu bahwa aku tak menyukai makanan manis, lalu mengapa kau masih memberikan makanan itu padaku?" teriakan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah ketika mendengar nada keras yang entah terasa berbeda dengan teriakan yang selalu digunakan temanya itu jika sedang kesal.

"yeollie bodooooh" dan Baekhyun melempar benda yang dari tadi ada ditanganya tepat mengenai dahi Chanyeol. Segera kaki pendeknya berlari menjauhi dua orang yang sedang menatap punggung kecil Byun Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau tak keterlaluan denganya? Pasti dia sakit hati karena tindakan bodohmu" ucap namja bernama Luhan sambil melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada

"biarkan saja! Sekali-kali si pendek itu memang harus di kasari agar tak terlalu manja" Luhan hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menatap sendu tetangganya itu

"kuharap kau tak akan menyesal dengan tindakan bodohmu ini!" dan namja imut itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap benda yang sukses menghantam jidat lebarnya.

.

.

.

Semua mata pelajaran sudah terlewatkan begitu saja tanpa ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun didalam kelas, bahkan tas atau barang-barang manis yang selalu ditinggalkanya di dalam lacipun tak terdeteksi. Chanyeol berkali-kali menatap bangku kosong yang biasanya menjadi sumber bau manis di kelas, karena barang bawaan yang tak jauh-jauh dari kata kue dan cokelat.

"apa Byun Baekhyun sakit? Aku tak melihatnya sama sekali?" terdengar seseorang yang biasanya diajak Baekhyun berdiskusi tentang Cokelat.

"entahlah Hun...padahal aku mau memamerkanya cokelat baru dengan paduan rasa leci dan anggur" namja bernama Kai dan Sehuun itu ikut-ikutan menatap sendu ke bangku kosong milik si mungil Baekhyun.

Percakapan kedua orang tersebut membuat hati Chanyeol semakin bersalah karena membentak si mungil yang sudah menjadi temanya semenjak sekolah dasar. Semua siswa sudah terlihat berkurang banyak dari halaman maupun diruang-ruang kelas, namun namja bernama Park Chanyeol masih setia menunggu orang yang telah memberinya sebungkus makanan yang terus saja di pandangi sejak menerimanya, lebih tepatnya dilemparkan ke arah jidatnya.

Matahari sudah bergulir dan menampakkan sinar jingga, membuat semangat Park Chanyeol dalam menunggu Byun Baekhyun turut sirna. Dengan berat hati dilangkahkan kaki panjangnya itu menuju rumah keluarga Park.

...

Keesokan harinya suara ribut terdengar dari dua orang namja yang berkoar-koar memamerkan Cokleat rasa baru, sedangkan namja yang sedang dipameri malah dengan malas menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas bangku. Sadar jika Baekhyun tak memperhatikanya sedari tadi maka Kai dan Sehuun mundur teratur kebangku masing-masing.

Dari bangkunya Chanyeol bisa melihat kegiatan tiga orang yang sedang berinteraksi itu, tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari sesosok namja yang dari kedatanganya sudah tak menampakkan wajah gembira seperti biasa. Ada perasaan bersalah ketika melihat si mungil itu berdiam diri seharian.

.

.

.

"Bakhyun apa kau membawa cokelat? hari ini aku lupa tak membawa, aku ingin mintak satu, besok akan kuganti dua deh, kumohon!" rengekan Sehuun hanya membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap orang yang memohon padanya dengan pandangan lemas.

"aku sudah tak makan makanan manis lagi Sehuunie, mianhee aku tak bisa membagi cokelat jenis apapun padamu"

"MWWWOOO?"teriak namja bernama Oh Sehuun yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan namja penggila manis dihadapanya ini.

"astaga Oh Sehuun, mengapa kau berteriak kencang sekali?" lelaki yang meneriaki nama Sehuun kini mendekat ke arah namja yang masih membuka lebar mulutnya karena kaget

"Kaaai...ini gawat. Byun Baekhyun sudah berhenti makan makanan manis" rengek Sehuun sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaan namja mungil yang masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja.

"MWWWWOOOOOO?" teriakan bodoh itu tak hanya keluar dari mulut Kai, tetapi hampir seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas tersebut, kecuali seorang namja yang sedari tadi menatap ke satu titik dengan perasaan bersalah yang semakin besar. Semua siswa teman Baekhyun mulai berbondong bondong menghampiri si mungil itu dan tak lupa tatapan khawatir terpancar dari mata semua temannya.

"Baekhyun apa kau sakit?" pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai keluar dari mulut beberapa siswa

"yah...tak akan ada lagi yang membagi kita makanan jika dikelas"

"yaaah...padahal aku sangat suka bau manis yang ada ditubuhmu Byun Baekhyun"

Sahutan sahutan mulai mengusik telinga Baekhyun. Sehingga si mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah teman-teman yang mengkawatirkan keadaanya.

"tenanglah teman-teman aku tidak sakit kok, hanya lupa sarapan pagi ini" ucap Baekhyun untuk meredakan kekahwatiran teman-temanya.

"lalu mengapa kau berhenti makan makanan manis? Apa dokter melarangmu?"sahut salah satu yeoja yang berdiri di dekat Kai

"ahh...itu karena Baekhyun dimarahi karena terlalu sering memakan makanan manis, aku hanya tak ingin dibenci oleh orang tersebut" dan tatapan menusuk seluruh isi kelas langsung saja di arahkan kepada namja jangkung yang kelihatanya ingin melarikan diri setelah mendengar statement Baekhyun. Hei...memangnya siapa lagi yang suka memarahi si mungil itu jika membawa makanan manis dikelas, maka tak ada tersangka lain kecuali Park Chanyeol.

...

Malam hari telah tiba, terlihat seorang namja bernama Chanyeol sedang menggerutu sepanjang jalan yang dingin karena salju mulai berjatuhan.

"aigoo...bagaimana bisa eomma dan appa pergi ke rumah halmoni tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu? untung saja aku pintar dan berinisiatif menghubungi mereka. Bagaimana kalau aku panik dan malah pergi ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan berita orang ..."

Didepan kedai ramen yang terlihat agak sepi karena malasnya orang-orang untuk makan diluar, Chanyeol malah bertemu tetangganya Xi Luhan yang akan memasuki kedai yang sama.

"eehh...Luhan? mengapa kau ada disini?"Tanya Chanyeol senang karena melihat orang yang dikenalnya

"tentu saja untuk membeli ramen Park Chanyeol, kau sendiri mengapa memilih makan ramen yang jauh dari rumah?" untung saja Luhan pintar dan tidak menanyakan pada Chanyeol pertanyaan yang sama seperti "_lalu mengapa kau ada disini park Chanyeol?"_

"ahhh..itu karena eomma dan appa pergi sehingga tak ada makanan apapun di rumah" Xi Luhan hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti dan kembali melangkah memasuki kedai ramen.

"SELAMAT DA-tang" sambutan yang awalnya terdengar keras tiba-tiba menjadi pelan dibagian akhir. Dia Byun Baekhyun yang mengucapkan kalimat selamat datang yang terdengar aneh ditelinga karena melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol yang masuk secara bersamaan.

"waah...bukankah kau teman sekelas Chanyeol yang waktu itu?"Tanya Luhan dengan wajah bersinar, dan Baekhyun hanya mengucapakan "Anyeong" dengan pelan sambil membungkuk "kajja Chanyeol, kita pilih tempat duduk" namja bermarga Xi itu berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong tanpa memperhatikan bahwa orang yang diajaknya duduk masih diam mematung menatap namja yang memakai seragam pegawai kedai ini.

Baekhyun dengan cepat mrnghampiri meja Luhan yang terlihat sedang asyik memilih menu, entah sejak kapan Chanyeol sudah ikut duduk dalam satu meja bersama Luhan, tapi ia tidak sedang menatap deretan menu yang sudah terdafta di atas meja tetapi malah menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menulis pesanan Luhan.

"Chanyeol apa kau tidak memesan sesuatu? Aishhh...aku tahu kau terpesona dengan namja teman sekelasmu ini" Luhan langsung saja mendapatkan Dead Glare mematikan dari Chanyeol karena terang-terangan menggodanya di depan Baekhyun.

"a-aku memesan ramen yang biasa dan air putih" Baekhyun mulai mencatat pesanan teman yang tak diajaknya bicara selama beberapa hari itu, kemudian kembali melangkah ke dapur setelah selesai dengan dua namja yang ada di meja tersebut. "tunggu!" teriakan Park Chanyeol berhasil membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti dan memandangnya dengan tatapan _"apa kau ingin memesan lagi?"_

"eumm...kira-kira kau pulang jam berapa?"

"ehh?" jawab Bakhyun tak percaya dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol

"Baekhyun cepat bantu aku di dapur!" teriak sesorang ajushi dari arah belakang kedai, dan teriakanya berhasil membuat Baekhyun pergi tanpa sempat menjawab pertanyaan Park Chanyeol.

"hahahahaahah" kalian tahu itu suara siapa? Itu Xi Luhan yang tertawa dengan keras sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja karena kelakuan bodoh tetangganya yang satu ini "kau benar-benar bodoh Park Chanyeol..hahahaha" dan namja yang sedang ditertawakan oleh Luhan hanya mendengus kesal dan menatap marah ke arah dapur dimana Baekhyun menghilang.

Tak beberapa lama Ramen pesanan mereka datang, kali ini bukan Baekhyun yang mengantarkanya ke meja melainkan seorang ajushi pemilik kedai. Setelah menerima pesananya Luhan langsung beranjak pulang meninggalkan Chanyeol, karena memang namja bermarga Xi itu membungkusnya untuk di makan bersama keluarga, sedangkan Chanyeol seperti orang merana memakan ramenya sendirian.

.

.

.

Tepat pada pukul sepuluh malam pegawai kedai ramen bernama Byun Baekhyun keluar dari tempat kerjanya menuju rumah dengan cuaca yang terlampau dingin karena salju masih turun dengan lebat. Langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang amat dikenalinya sedang duduk dipembatas jalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"yeolllie" tanpa sadar Baekhyun memanggil nama temanya itu dengan pelan, tapi namja yang tadinya menunduk mulai mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan.

"Baekhyun tunggu!" Chanyeol meneriakkan agar si mungil Baekhyun berhenti karena setelah ia mendongakkan kepalanya Baekhyun langsung berlari. Dan kini namja Jangkung itu menghampiri temanya yang masih diam mematung. "Baekhyun ikutlah denganku sebentar saja!" belum sempat si mungil itu mengucapkan kesediaanya tapi Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menarik jemari lentik milik Byun Baekhyun.

Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah halte bus yang jauh dari kata ramai, dengan tujuan agar salju tak semaki membuat mereka kedinginan. Chanyeol tahu bahwa temanya satu ini tak pernah tahan dengan cuaca dingin. Seperti orang bodoh mereka membuang sepeluh menit begitu saja dalam keheningan tanpa ada yang memutuskan berbicara. Sampai ketika gemlutuk suara gigi Baekhyun yang menahan dingin mulai terdengar di telinga Chanyeol, si jangkung itu mengalihkan pandanganya pada si mungil Baekhyun dan melilitkan Syal yang tengah dipakainya ke leher namja yang sedang kedinginan tersebut.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak percaya sambil memegang syal yang kini sudah melingkar hangat dilehernya.

"me-mengapa yeollie mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun takut-takut sambil menatap sepatunya yang mulai basah karena salju.

"mianheee..."Chanyeol mengatakanya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, membuat si mungil itu kegelian dan memandang si jangkung Chanyeol "mianhee, aku sudah berbuat jahat padamu waktu itu"

"a-aku memaafkan yeollie" tanpa membuang-buang waktu Baekhyun langsung memaafkan Chanyeol tanpa syarat apapun

"dan bisakah kau membantuku untuk menghabiskan ini?" namja bermarga Park itu menyodorkan sebuah kue yang pasti familiar dimata Baekhyun, karena kue tersebut buatan eommanya sekaligus kue yang akan diberikan kepada namja yang ada dihadapanya "ahh...kau pasti tahu jika aku tak suka manis, jadi aku mohon bantuanya" tengkuknya digaruk untuk menahan rasa malu, takut-takut jika Baekhyun tersinggung dengan kalimat terakhirnya

"aku sudah tak makan makanan manis lagi yeollie" mata bulat Chanyeol hampir saja keluar mendengar penuturan langsung dari namja yang sebagian hidupnya dipakai untuk menelan makanan manis "yeollie tak suka jika Baekhyun selalu ribut dengan makanan makanan manis, demi menyenangkan yeollie bakhyun tak memakanya lagi"

"mianhee...Baekhyun mianhee..." Chanyeol semakin bersalah karena kebiasaanya yang selalu melarang Baekhyun memakan makanan manis dihadapanya akan berujung seperti ini. "apa benar kau Byun Baekhyun?" karena pertanyaan bodohnya mau tak mau Baekhyun memukul kepla Chanyeol dengan kue buatan eommanya

"tentu saja aku Byun Baekhyun" teriak si mungil itu tepat di telinga Chanyeol dan membuat telinganya berdengung hebat.

"Byun Baekhyun yang kukenal tak akan pernah menolak makanan manis yang diberikan seseorang kepadanya. Jadi kumohon kembalikan Baekhyun yang kukenal dulu!" tatapan Chanyeol benar-benar menusuk ke dalam manik mata Baekhyun. Dengan cepat namja mungil bermarga Byun itu membuka kue yang tadi digunakan untuk memukul kepala temanya. Senyum hangat terukir di bibir Chanyeol ditengah dinginya malam bersalju.

"Baekhyun mengapa kau menyukai hal-hal yang berbau manis?" pertanyaan Chanyeol berhasil menghentikan kunyahan Baekhyun

"hidup baekhyun tak semanis yang yeollie kira, dirumah hanya ada eomma yang menemani Baekhyun" ucapnya sendu sekali, membuat orang yang mendengarnya akan meneglus puncak kepala Baekhyun seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol saat ini "dengan memakan kue, permen, roti, cokelat, paling tidak Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan hal yang manis"

"mengapa kau tak mengatakanya dari dulu? Hampir sepuluh tahun kita bertemen tapi kau tak mau berbagi kesusahanmu denganku, teman macam apa aku ini?" Chanyeol mendengus kesal karena merasa amat sangat tidak berguna sebagai teman Baekhyun.

"sudahlah yeollie! Lebih baik kau makan ini saja" Baekhyun mencuil sedikit roti dan menyodorkanya tepat di depan bibir Chanyeol yang mengerucut "aku tak mau mengatakanya karena yeollie pasti akan merasa kasihan padaku, aku tak mau" dan lucunya Baekhyun memasukkan roti yang tadi di sodorkan pada Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya.

"ya...ya..ya...aku kan menyuruhmu membantuku bukan menyuruhmu menghabiskan semua kuenya?" protes Chanyeol karena si mungil Baekhyun tak menyisakan sedikitpun untuknya, hanya tinggal secuil yang ada di dalam mulut Baekhyun pula. "paling tidak aku ingin merasakan kue pemberianmu" tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol menarik dagu Baekhyun hingga terbuka dan segera namja jangkung itu melesakkan lidahnya untuk mengambil sisa kue yang tertinggal di mulut si mungil.

"eummm...tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan" Ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan tautan bibirnya, dan Baekhyun sendiri hanya diam mematung memegang bibirnya, kemudian melirik Chanyeol sekilas.

"awwww appppo" teriak si jangkung karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba memukul kepalanya "mengapa kau memukulku? Aissssh..."protes Chanyeol

"seenaknya saja kau menciumku, itu ciuman pertamaku yeollie pabbo" Kini giliran si namja bernama Byun Baekhyun yang merasa kesal

"kau kira itu ciuman keberapaku? Itu juga ciuman pertamaku" Chanyeol menarik syal yang dipakai Baekhyun hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan "jangan memasang tampang seperti itu, jangan hiraukan jika aku memneriakimu karena terlalu banyak memakan cokelat, jangan berhenti tersenyum dan jangan mengabaikanku lagi! Mengerti?" siapa yang tak akan kaget jika tiba-tiba dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya membuat hidung mereka bergesekan. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol langsung menarik kepala Baekhyun ke dalam dekapanya "hidungmu dingin sekali, sebaiknya kita pulang"

...

Sepulang sekolah Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berkeliling kota entah untuk melakukan apa, ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan si mungil Baekhyun. Mungkin untuk merayakan kembalinya keceriaan Baekhyun dan kembalinya bau manis di dalam kelas yang membuat teman-temanya merasa lega dan tak mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun lagi.

"yeollie...mengapa dikota penuh dengan hiasan dan bunga mawar? Memangnya ini hari apa? Tadi juga kulihat teman-teman memberikanku banyak cokelat" Tanya Baekhyun polos sambil menaruh satu telunjukkanya di dagu

"mungkin sekarang hari cokelat sedunia" jawab Chanyeol asal-asalan

"mana ada hari seperti itu yeollie-ah. Jika ada aku pasti akan merayakanya setiap tahun" mata Baekhyun terus saja di edarkan kesegala penjuru jalan untuk mencari petunjuk apa yang sedang terjadi hari ini. "yeollie-ahh...aku tahu mengapa orang-orang ini memasang banyak bunga di toko, ini hari valentine" ucap Baekhyun ceria karena mengetahui alasan orang-orang ini memasang pernak pernik berwarna pink "memangnya valentine itu apa yeoll?" Tanya si mungil menghadap ke arah Chanyeol

"hari valentine sama dengan hari kasih sayang" jawab Chanyeol singkat sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun agar tak hilang dikerumunan orang yang kebanyakan berpasangan itu.

"mengapa hari kasih sayang harus dirayakan? Jika menyayangi seseorang apa harus menunggu hari valentine? Aissshhh...aku tak mengerti yeoll!" si mungil itu menggoyang goyangkan lengan Chanyeol karena tak mengerti dengan maksud hari valentine.

"aku juga tak tahu Baekhyunie, karena aku tak pernah merayakanya. Jika menyayangi seseorang ya ungkapkan saja tak perlu menunggu hari valentine" jawab Chanyeol yang masih asyik memperhatikan arah kakinya melangkah

"Baekhyun sayang sama yeollie" ucapan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol berhenti melangkah dan menatap namja yang mengatakanya. Tersangka utama yang mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi Chanyeol hanya tersenyum senyum senang sambil menggoyang goyangkan kepalanya.

"apa itu benar?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya. Dan si mungil itu kembali mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya senang "sejak kapan kau menyayngiku?" kepala Baekhyun berhenti bergerak karena memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan namja yang masih menggenggam tanganya ini.

"sudah lama Baekhyun menyayangi Yeollie. Entahlah kapan tepatnya, hanya saja Baekhyun tak suka kalau Yeollie mengabaikanku, juga saat Yeollie pergi dengan orang lain dan membiarkanku pulang sendiri" jawab Baekhyun dengan muka yang serius, tapi di mata Chanyeol wajah Baekhyun malah terlihat lucu.

"aku juga menyayangi Baekhyunie, hanya saja aku tak suka kalau Baekhyun mulai memaksaku makan makanan manis" ucapan namja jangkung itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan memeluk lengan yang sedari tadi menggenggam jemarinya.

"gommawo yeollie-ah" Chanyeol mengusap surai lembut Bakehyun dan mulai melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat terhenti.

"SEGERA DAFTARKAN DIRI ANDA BERSAMA PASANGAN ANDA UNTUK MENGIKUTI KONTES CIUMAN YANG TOKO KAMI ADAKAN" teriakan seorang ajushi di depan sebuah toko berhasil menarik perhatian banyak pasangan sehingga tak lama kemudian halaman toko hampir penuh "HADIAH PERTAMA UNTUK PEMENANG KONTES INI ADALAH SEPASANG HANDPHONE SAMSUNG SIII, PEMENANG KEDUA AKAN MENDAPATKAN MAKAN MALAM ROMANTIS DI RESTAURANT MEWAH, DAN PEMENANG KETIGA AKAN MENDAPATKAN BERMACAM-MACAM BINGKISAN COKELAT YANG TAK AKAN HABIS DALAM WAKTU SATU BULAN" mendengar hadiah untuk juara tiga adalah persediaan cokelat selama sebulan, maka Baekhyun tak tanggung-tanggung menarik lengan Chanyeol dan mendaftarkan diri mereka pada panitia.

"Bakhyuniie mengapa kau mendaftarkan diri? Untuk menang syaratnya susah sekali loh"

"aku hanya ingin cokelat untuk pemenang ketiga Yeollie-ah. Memangnya syaratnya apa saja? Aku tak tahu" Chanyeol menepuk jidatnya pelan karena kecerobohan Baekhyun yang tak tahu syarat dari kontes ini dan mendaftarkan diri hanya karena tergiur dengan kata Cokelat.

"kau harus mencium pasanganmu dan bertahan selama mungkin, siapa yang mampu berciuman paling lama maka dia yang akan menang" ucap Chanyeol tepat di muka Baekhyun dengan jarak hanya beberapa centi

"jadi aku harus mencium Yeollie? Apa Yeollie mau menciumku?"

"ehhhh?"

"ayolah Yeoll, aku ingin mendapatkan Cokelat " Baekhyun memasang tampang memelas sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganya di depan

"baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau nanti kehabisan nafas" dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan antusias menyambut kesediaan Chanyeol

Semua peserta sudah berjejer berhadapan dengan pasangan masing-masing, total pasangan yang mengikuti kontes ada 20 termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Muka Baekhyun tak menampakkan raut tegang sama sekali, yang ada dipikiranya hanya persediaan Cokelat untuk sebulan.

Pembawa acara sudah menembakkan peluru mainan yang menandakkan kompetisi dimulai, baru tiga puluh detik berlalu dan sudah ada beberapa pasangan yang gugur. Waktu terus saja berputar hingga kontestan tinggal tujuh pasang.

Satu menit berlalu dan tinggal 4 pasangan kekasih termasuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Entahlah mengapa mereka bisa bertahan selama itu jika mengingat ciuman pertama mereka terjadi semalam itupun hanya untuk merebutkan sebuah kue. Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan pelan dan tak tergesa-gesa seperti orang yang dilanda hawa nafsu. Tangan panjang Chanyeol meraih tengkuk Baekhyun dan memegang pinggang si mungil itu, Baekhyun sendiri memegang kerah Chanyeol yang ada dihadapanya. Sesekali Baekhyun tersenyum disela-sela ciumanya karena merasakan kebahagiaan dicium selama itu oleh Park Chanyeol, ada rasa malu ketika ingat bahwa ciuman mereka diawasi oleh beberpa puluh mata, tapi demi Cokleta Baekhyun berusaha mengabaikanya.

Dua menit berlalu dan tinggallah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang masih asyik berciuman, tak sadar jika peserta lainya sudah gugur dengan catatan waktu 1 menit 50 ditik. Sampai ajushi si pembawa acara menginterupsi mereka dengan meneriakkan nama pasangan yang menjadi juara pertama. Baekhyun Nampak terengah-engah kekurangan oksigen ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

"SELAMAT UNTUK PEMENANG PERTAMA YAITU PASANGAN PARK CHANYEOL DAN BYUN BAEKHYUN YANG AKAN MENDAPATKAN SEPASANG HANDPHONE SAMSUNG SIII" mendengar hadiah yang disebutkan si pembawa acara Baekhyun malah menampakkan raut wajah kecewa. Untuk juara satu dua dan tiga menerima hadiah dan maju ke hadapan para penonton, dari ketiga pasangan tersebut hanya Baekhyun yang memasang wajah memelas dan tak senang. Chanyeol yang mengerti kemauan Baekhyun segera menghampiri pemenang nomor 3.

"anyeong..."sapa Chanyeol ramah sembari menggenggam kota Handphone hadiahnya bersama Baekhyun "kalian pemenang ketiga kan?"Tanya Chanyeol malu-malu"begini...kekasihku lebih menginginkan Cokelat yang kalian dapatkan dari pada Handphone mahal ini. Apa kalian mau menukarnya dengan hadiah kami?" Chanyeol memohon agar pasangan nomor 3 itu mau menukar hadiahnya sehingga Baekhyun tak memasang wajah sedihnya.

"baiklah! Kami malah senang mendaptkan hadiah mahal seperti ini" ucap yeoja yang menjadi pemenang ketiga lalu menyodorkan bingkisan berisi Cokelat beraneka ragam rasa dan bentuk

"gommawo...gommawo...kuharap kebaikan kalian akan dibalas oleh yang diatas...gommmawo" Chanyeol berkali kali membungkukkan badanya dan mulai menghampiri Baekhyun yang tak sadar akan kepergianya karena terus saja menunduk.

"apa Byun Baekhyun tak menginginkan ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan bingkisan pemenang ketiga di hadapan Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyun mulai terangkat secara perlahan dan senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah imutnya.

"kyaaaa...bagaimana Yeollie bisa mendapatkan ini? Aku menyayangi Yeollie" Baekhyun menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol yang sedang kesusahan membalas pelukan namja mungil dihadapanya tersebut karena harus membawa bingkisan cokelat yang berat.

"aku tahu kau tak menginginkan Handphone mahal itu, jadi aku tukar saja dengan Cokelat yang akan bertahan hanya dalam waktu satu minggu bukanya satu bulan" Chanyeol menoel hidung Baekhyun membuata namja tersebut memasang eyes smile.

"gommawo Yeollie-ah. Dan ini hadian untuk Yeollieku yang hebat" Baekhyun menarik leher Chanyeol hingga bibir mereka bertemu kembali, banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan romanti tersebut dan mereka malah memberi tepuk tangan yang keras sehingga Baekhyun malu dan mengakhiri ciumanya. Chanyeol membungkuk berkali kali memberi hormat pada orang yang menonton kegiatan mereka barusan kemudian menarik lengan Baekhyun agar menjauh dari kerumunan.

Mereka berdua berlari sambil tertawa kencang mengingat hal yang baru mereka lakukan.

THE END

Saya muncul dg ff yang entahlah g jelas. Terinspirasi dari diri saya sendiri yang tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, tapi jika sudah ngidam bisa menghabiskan dunkin donuts setengah lusin sendirian. Karakter Byun Baekhyun persis dengan temenku yg gila makanan manis, dan saya selalu pusing ketika dia sudah membicarakan cokelat atau menawari saya hal-hal yang berbau manis lainya.

Soal kontes ciuman ini saya terinspirasi oleh berita dikoran jawa pos hari jumat yg meliput kontes ciuman yang diadakan di pattaya Thailand


End file.
